Fade away
by VampFan539
Summary: Bella is the target of black magic. Secrets are revealed and life get's complicated. Will things ever go back to normal? Please read and review. :
1. Chapter 1: the spell

Angela POV

Disclaimer- I own nothing it all belongs to Stephine Myers.

"Lauren we cant do this to her, it's wrong on so many levels. Bella is one of us." I spoke up, from my point in our circle. She glanced at me briefly malice written all over her face.

"No she's not, she never went threw the ceremony of purification, hell she doesn't even know what she's suppose to be a part of. Now shut up and perform your incantation, or I swear to the goddess were going to have a problem here."

As she spoke I began to realize I had no choice or say in the whole matter. As the coven leader Lauren had final say in all our spells. I just prayed the karma would some how come back on her for commandeering the whole thing, and not me. My other two sisters of the coven watched in complete silence. I figured they would, they were as mean hearted as Lauren were Bella was concerned. I liked Bella a lot she wasn't like my other friends. Yeah, she wasn't a homicidal maniac. I couldn't do this spell, it would destroy her life. It wasn't anything I was going to be proud of.

"No, Lauren I wont do it, I can't it's not right." I began to back away from my spot, that is until my feet stopped working. Damn Lauren, she was using her powers against me, I couldn't move another muscle.

"Yes, you can Angela, and you will, Bella Swan is not and I repeat NOT one of us. She's not part of this coven, and in a couple of weeks, she wont even be human, so therefore it's part of our job to destroy her. Now I command you to do this or else I'll strip you of your powers and we all know what will happen then."

My eyes grew wide in fear. Yes, I knew very well what would happen to me. Without my powers, my body would begin to rapidly grow weak, it would age, wrinkle as if I was 80 years old, my hair would begin to fall out, my eye sight would diminish to nothing. I would just become like a lion at the zoo. The ones that were old, but hanging onto life by a hair. They pace back and forth begging for a release that never seemed to arrive. Which in my case it wouldn't. I would stay in that state until the coven leader decided the punishment was over, usually about 100 years later. Then the current coven leader would find you and kill you with the black dagger of death. Which was rumored to send you directly to the gates of hell. Goddess everyone knew that.

The tears began to fall freely. I had no choice, this had to be done. "Okay I'll do it. But when Edward figures this all out, I'm not stopping him when he kills you all."

Lauren grinned over to Jessica and Tina. "It is time then, Angela I will deal with your insubordination later, you will do well to rember in the future that I am the boss around here."

The evil glint in her eyes told me I was in for a world of hurt, but I didn't care. After all, Bella had done no harm to any of us, she was an innocent in my book. Which was what we were suppose to protect. Which was reason I had spoken up in her defense really out of character for me. I preferred to stick to the background scenery, a wallflower I guess.

I positioned myself in my original positioned, as Lauren chanted.

"Goddess in the fade, I pray you make me stronger to destroy my enemy. I offer the sacrifice of my blood and that of my enemy Bella Swan."

She pulled out the napkin in her pocket, the one she had picked out of the garbage the other day when Bella had a nose bleed from walking into the door at Newton's hardware store. Despite myself, I smiled thinking about my friend and her extreme klutziness. Not that her getting hurt was funny, it was just so Bella. The girl could get hurt just by bending down to tie her shoes. I was brought out of my thoughts when Lauren threw the napkin in the fire she had conjured up, and watched as she slit her right wrist. I hoped she slit her vein and bleed to death, but quickly doused that thought, even if she deserved it. Jessica and Tina added their own blood to the mix, then handed me the dagger of Ceremony.

"Goddess in the fade….." tears began to fall down my face. My hands shook. "Take our offers and destroy our enemy." Then instead of silting my right wrist, I slit my left on purpose. I had chosen my fate on a wim. Bella wouldn't die by my hands. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't, anyways. Lauren howled in outrage, her hair began to whip around as a violent force swirled about us.

"That is it Angela, I banish you from sisterhood. I strip you of all your powers. You will age, you will suffer, so mote it be."

Laurens eyes grew black as Jessica and Tina repeated her words. Then their eyes went black also. Lighting began inside the building, it struck me hard. Pain began to sear my whole body, I was vaguely aware of the power surging out of me, strangely I noticed it was purple, funny what you noticed when you felt like you were about to die. Finally the light show stopped, I sunk to the ground, watching my ex sisters leave. It dawned on me then Lauren hadn't finished the ceremony she hadn't closed the circle. Dear goddess what would happen now to Bella. The pain kicked back in and I succumbed to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: the death

Bella POV

I sat quietly in my bed, listening as the rain splattered against the roof of the house. It was so weird being at home without Edward here to hold me. I missed him greatly every time he went away to hunt, and I was counting down the days till my wedding and transformation. Without a doubt I was ready to prove myself worthy of Edwards love and my commitment to him. I was ready to be with him in every sense of the word. Happily thinking about our future I began to drift into sleep. Then just as my eyes began to close I felt it, the pain began at the heart of my chest and began a slow burn right to every fiber of my body. This pain was worse then the bite James had inflicted on me. Oh god, I would never see Edward again, I was dieing for unknown reasons. I struggled to stay in myself. This was bad I had to call for help. I wanted someone to be with me.

I let out the most blood curdling scream. Not knowing where I got the power from. It could have been from the pain, or the fear or the amount of loss I was feeling, because it wasn't fair that this was happening. That I was dieing. The pain began to manifest even more, so much that I was vaguely aware that my skin was turning beet red.

The bedroom door burst open and just as my eyes were closing I saw Emmett and Jasper ready to kill whatever made me scream, but it was to late, with a final breath I died.

Jasper PO- 5 minutes before

"I don't know why I bother, no one appreciates a good joke around here. I mean why would Alice be mad that I took all her clothes and gave them to the salvation army. I mean it went to a good cause and plus she gets to drag Bella to the mall to get new clothes."

Emmett sat down next to me, he had just received the beat down of his life from my tiny little wife. It had been fun watching Alice chase him with a broom, then a bat, then a shoe, then whatever else she had found. He had pleaded with me to help him out, but there was no way I was sticking my neck out into the path of an angry Alice. I had just sat back and enjoyed the show.

"Nothing will make me forgive you for this Emmett, I will pay you back if it's the last thing I do……"

Alice stopped talking her face going blank her trademark sign of a vision. Before I could ask what was up, I got hit with the mother of all emotions. It wasn't just one, it was a variety of them. I surged to my feet, knowing something horrible had just happened to someone we all cared a great deal about.

"Oh no Bella."

Alice whispered, but that's all we needed to hear. Emmett and I took off towards the Swan residence, running faster then either of us had before.

I made it in record time, Emmett right behind me. I burst threw the door and bolted up the stairs. The emotions were back so much stronger this time. I blocked them as best I could focused on getting to the small human girl who had wormed her way into our hearts. She was screaming, I ran up the stairs, and broke down the door. Bella looked up at us, and with one final breath she died.

"NO……. Bells….. Come on little sis….."

Emmett went to the bed, and sunk to his knees. He picked up her arm then dropped it like it had burned him.

"OWWWW. Holy shit, her skin is on fire."

His hand was bright red where he had touched her. He went to pick up her arm again, this time I stopped him.

"What are you doing? Its to dangerous to touch her right now."

"I know she's dead Jasper, I know she's burning, so I was thinking maybe I could change her. Edward would be mad at first but once he read our thoughts and Alice's vision he would be okay with it."

Oh no Emmett was in denial. We were all aware that once a persons heart stopped it was to late to change them. There was no saving Bella now, she had gone on to heaven.

"Emmett she's gone. There's nothing we can do to fix this. You know that. We have to call 911.…."

"No Jasper, Edward will be so angry we let her die, we didn't protect her, I should have been here tonight. Or she should have been at our house since Charlie was working over night."

I stayed quiet as he continued on. There was nothing I could say to make it better. Plus we were going to lose Edward to. He would kill himself, soon. That's what I would do, if anything every happened to my sweet little Alice. Speaking of Alice she came running up behind me, Esme and Carlisle in tow.

"We're to late to save her aren't we?"

I felt her small amount of hope, it was quickly replaced with sorrow . Esme backed out of the room. She had lost a daughter tonight, and it hit hard. I returned my attention back to Emmett who was cradling Bella against him, Alice stood by hanging onto her free hand.

"Alice don't touch her, her skin burned Emmett a few moments ago." Panic seized me briefly.

"She's cold now. We have so much to plan."

Her voice was distant. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Rosalie entered the room. Her eyes falling to Bella, I couldn't get a clear read on her emotions, there were to many in the room at the moment.

"I finally got a hold of Edward on the cell, he's on his way."

Bella's POV

I blinked, boy this was strange. I blinked again. Holy crow. Was I dead? This was to crazy, I was in my room still. Emmett was holding my body and with Alice attached to my hand. Jasper stood in the corner trying to get a handle on the emotions in the room. Carlisle was calling 911 on his cell, while Esme was consoled by Rosalie. This was the worst day of my life.

"Guys I'm here don't be upset."

Everyone ignored me. Maybe they didn't hear me. Which was all together not possible seeing as how they were vampires and could hear a mouse fart. I decided to try again.

"HELLO? EMMETT, ALICE CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Crap this was so not good, frantically I waved my hand in front of Emmett's face.

"Hi can you give me back my body please?"

"He can't hear you."

I went rigid at the voice, the one that haunted my dreams at night. I had never expected to see her again.

"You know your dead, well kinda, your in between right now. I'll be your guide, my name in case you've forgotten me is Victoria."

I scrambled across the room. Like I could ever forget the red headed woman who had tried to destroy me.

"Are you going to kill me? How are you even here? Why am I here? Can I go back to Edward?" All these questions plagued my mind.

She grinned at me. "No, your already dead, so it would be pointless to kill you. I'm stuck helping innocent people into the Fade Away, it's my penance for killing so many people. I struck up a deal with the goddess when I was sent to hell. I guess she heard my pleas from down there and decided to show mercy." she paused as if to gauge my reaction.

"It's funny how hell can change a ex-vampires view on evil. Trust me you don't want to be there ever. It's cold and hot at the same time, all around you can hear screams and pleas for help, it doesn't come though. Your forever damned."

"Your free." Sure Bella point out the flaws to a crazy ex-vampire.

"Yeah I am, but only because of you . The goddess doesn't like it when a coven kills for no good reason at all, except for their own petty jealously. It pissed her off…."

"What a coven killed me? There are witches? They hated me?" I felt lightheaded this was all to much for me.

"Well when you stop interrupting me, I'll finish my story."

She stood waiting patently for me to calm down. I noticed that in my room the police had arrived, but what caught my eye was not the men in blue. It was the bronze haired, pale beautiful boy rushing past them.

"Bella, honey I'm here. Please baby wake up. You cant leave me, wake up." Edward pulled my body from Emmett gently as if he could still hurt me. He dry sobbed into my hair. Watching this was worse then dieing.

"Son you need to let go of the body. We have to bag her up take her down to the morgue…." the police officer didn't get a chance to finish. With one arm Edward pushed him into the wall. Obviously my boy was not in his right frame of mind. I guess if the situations were reversed I would be the same.

"Don't touch her. No one touches my angel." he dry sobbed again, cradling my body closer. "My Angel is an angel now." I had to get away from this, I had to find a way to my Edward.

"Victoria, I need to get back. I can't let Edward suffer anymore, he's going to kill himself. I can't let that happen."

"Yeah he's going to, but before we can do that. There are things that need to be righted. It has been promised by the goddess you will be returned, after punishment is dealt. The question is what are you willing to sacrifice? You wont be the same once you returned, the Fade Away changes a person somewhat, killing a person you once considered a friend change you."

"Everything! I'm willing to sacrifice myself to save Edward."

A bright light engulfed us both. "So be it, here we go."

As we faded away I wondered what I could do to destroy a coven of witches.


	3. Twilight trailer info

Just a few quick things:

1.) This is the really big one the is a Twilight trailer out for the movie in case some of you didn't know. I found it at the Twilight Lexicon The link up to the site is on my profile.

2.) Disclaimer in case I forget : I own Nothing Stephanie Myers owns Twilight not me.

3.) If anyone likes my story and wants to be a beta let me know. Cause I'm new to this stuff on here.

4.) Please leave a review.

There that's all hope you guys enjoy the trailer.


	4. Chapter 3: the deal

Bella POV

I felt wonky as the light faded away from us, and I took in a long unneeded  
breath. We weren't in my room anymore, but the meadow.

"How did you that?"

"The best part about being dead is we don't have to walk anywhere  
anymore. Sweet isn't it?" Victoria bounced around happily, either  
that, or she had to go to the bathroom which as a vampire, she wouldn't have to  
do, and I was pretty sure as a ghost, she didn't have to either.

"Why are we here?"

"I thought the familiar scenery would sooth you my child. You have been  
through so much in such a short time."

I whirled towards the most angelic voice I had ever heard, barley managing  
to keep my mouth from falling open. She was more beautiful then Rosalie. She had long brown hair that fell down past her waist. Diamonds seemed to lace throughout it, then sparkle brighter when she tilted her head. She was about 5'10, her skin even lighter than  
mine, her eyes were forest green, and in a way she resembled Angelina Jolie.  
And even that didn't do this lady justice.

"Thank you! Your thoughts please me. Yes, before you ask, I can read  
minds. I'm Alethea, the goddess of truth. You may bow now, child."

I bowed on her command. No way was I going to anger a goddess. I had read  
too many stories about their wraths if you crossed them.

"I am here on behalf of my sister goddess who the coven angered; she had  
another important matter to attend to. She sends her deepest apologies to  
you. You may raise child."

Once again I obeyed without question. Boy, talk about feeling like a  
puppet.

"Sit now on the chair."

A chair appeared behind me, and I sat without thinking or looking. I missed  
the edge of the chair and hit the ground with a thud. Alethea and  
Victoria's laugh filled the small meadow. I guess being dead really  
didn't help my klutziness at all; it figured I would embarrass myself in  
front of a Goddess. I got up and repositioned myself in the chair  
the right way.

"You are an amusing human; I can see now why the vampires were always  
laughing. Especially the big one Emmett."

Man I missed my vampires so very much. Just the mere mention of them made  
me long for the afternoon makeovers in Alice's bathroom, or the not so icy  
glares from Rosalie. I missed Emmett and Jasper's crazy betting. I  
missed Esme being all motherly, and her fascination with Mr. Clean. I missed  
Carlisle being like a second father to me. Above all, I missed my soul mate Edward.  
I wanted him to be there holding me, telling me everything would be okay and  
that he loved me.

"Yes, it's not fair the coven killed you, a situation we need to  
rectified. It's time to make you as you were meant to be."

"What do you mean? You're going to change me into a vampire and send  
me back?"

"Silly Bella, that's absurd. You are part of a long line of the  
coven. Your mother was suppose to teach you magic, but when you were six months  
old, you began to develop your powers, something which was not suppose to happen  
till your sixteenth earth year. Renee panicked, with you so powerful at such  
a young age, with no control." she paused for a moment, deciding what she should say next.

"She called her coven that night and together all five of them bound your  
powers. Even then it was risky for you. Yes your power was stopped, but there  
was no guarantee how long it would last. So Renee took you out of Forks, so  
she could better protect you."

"Jealousy was marking the coven from within; she was scared you would be  
killed by one of her sisters. Trust is not an easy thing for your mother. So  
the years past. You grew up, which is exactly what your mother wanted. She met Phil, a  
powerful warlock who agreed to help keep you powers bound. Along the way  
they fell in love.

"Then you decided to move back to Forks with you father. It still amazes  
me what games my sister Fate likes to play on you humans. Fate helped you  
make that decision, little whispers in your ear at night. When you arrived in  
Forks, Renee was going to come and return your powers, but you met Edward and  
she didn't want to disrupt your life anymore. Even when she knew he was a  
vampire, he had shown great restraint not to kill you, his love showed above  
all else." She paused again , either for dramatic effect or to  
let my brain catch up.

"Holy crow, mom knows Edward is a vampire." I jumped out of my seat and  
began to pace back and forth, only tripping once over my own to feet. How  
could she have never told me any of this? I mean I am her daughter, I think  
I had a right to know. Okay, so it wasn't like I had come out and told her  
about Edward.

"Please sit back down so we can continue." Alethea's voice cut through  
my thoughts.

"Yes, do continue. This is getting better and better." Victoria began  
that weird bouncing again. She had been so quiet I had forgotten she was  
there.

I returned to my seat.

"The current coven sisters were upset you wouldn't be joining them,  
their anger grew every time they saw you. The leader knew if she could get you to  
join they would be the most powerful coven on earth. She appealed to us in  
time and again to let you join them, but we refused to get involved. You're  
of what your mother wanted."

"Finally, when your wedding innovations went out, the coven decided if they  
couldn't have you no one would. They used their magic to kill you. Which I  
find utterly mortifying and unjust. They used a goddess of death Morana, and  
she took your life. She is truly sorry about that, she didn't realize who  
you were. Once she figured it out, it was too late to save you."

"We decided the coven had to pay for their sins, witches are not supposed  
to hurt innocents; it's the first rule in the craft. You are the vessel of  
their destruction. Your powers will be returned with you to your body. You  
will use it to kill them."

"Whoa, yes I'm angry, and scared, and I miss Edward so much, but I'm  
not killer. It would make me no better then them."

"That's were I come in kiddo." Victoria really needed to stop with  
the whole bouncing around thing; it was creepy kind of like Tigger on crack.  
Alethea nodded her head in agreement.

"I know you're not a real killer, that's why when it's time to kill  
them I'm going to let Victoria take over. She'll be sharing your body till  
it's over. You'll be in control for the most part."

It made sense, and as long as I got back to Edward, I guess it was fair.

"Okay let's do this thing. Whose gonna die?" Victoria was bouncing again.  
No wonder she was so happy she got to kill without punishment for her.

Without warning, images of the ceremony used to kill me, floated into my  
mind. I gasped in absolute horror. I thought it would be strangers, not people I  
knew. Jessica, Lauren, some girl I think her name was Tina or something I  
had 11th grade English with. The last one nearly made me cry in outrage Angela.  
Quiet little Angela Webber was a witch, one who had reluctantly killed me.  
I was speechless, as the flashback continued. Then abruptly the images  
stopped. I hadn't even noticed Victoria behind me.

"This is gonna hurt, sorry kiddio." She touched my head gently, Alethea  
joined her.

"Good luck my child." White light surrounded us, and the burning  
sensation returned to my body. I think I now know what a piece of bacon felt  
like. Victoria began to fade, seeming to absorb into me. The burning continued, I  
felt my eyes roll backwards and everything went black


	5. Chapter 4: Bella's return

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myers. This goes for every  
chapter after this. In case I forget to write it later.

Also please review it helps me. :)

People's thoughts are in italics.

Edwards POV

It took Emmett and Jasper to pull me away from Bella's, now ice cold  
body. I watched as the coroner took away my entire existence in one tiny  
black bag. I tried my best to block out their thoughts.

I needed to get to the morgue, just so I could hold her. I followed her body  
out, as soon as Jasper and Emmett let go. I didn't make it very far.  
Charlie stepped into my path, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward; I know how much she meant to you. But I also know  
what you're planning to do. I've seen it before. You going all Romeo and  
Juliet won't help. Your mother will be devastated, and as much as I  
dislike you for leaving Bella last year, I really don't want to see you dead."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Swan." I couldn't believe how  
accurately Charlie had pegged me. Maybe he wasn't as clueless as he  
seemed to often be.

He stuck out his hand and I shook it in return. I had to get out of here. I  
released his hand and went to my Volvo. I needed my Bella.

30 minutes later

It took the coroner forever to tag Bella, and then examine her.

_This looks like spuntous combustion her inside's look fried. Poor Chief Swan I should have Doris send him a basket of her homemade cookies. I just hope that Cullen kid doesn't show up in here next, he looked a little suicidal tonight._

Gee this corner was smart; at least I knew what had killed my angel. Something completely normal, nothing supernatural. Finally, an hour later, he took off. I could get to Bella. I slipped in quietly through the doors, going directly to Bella, where I was able to hold her again. I thought about everything we had ever gone through  
together. The first meeting in the Cafeteria from afar. Then biology together. Our  
first kiss. The way her smile could light up the whole room, and make me  
believe that I did have a soul, it was just that Bella was holding it for me.  
I remembered catching Bella every time she would fall.

I was not alone for very long. The door burst open, and in came Alice, who  
was panicked, yet extremely hopeful at the same time. The rest of the family  
was right behind her.

_Please let this vision be right._

"What vision Alice, have you lost your mind?"

_Just wait for it Edward._

"Wait for what?"

I was extremely lost in this conversation. Shouldn't Alice be sad, not  
almost happy? She was Bella's best friend. To make it worse I couldn't  
get a clear thought from anyone else.

Then a miracle happened. Surly I must be dreaming, only vampires didn't  
sleep. Bella's beautiful brown eye's opened, and her heart beat resumed  
beating. I nearly dropped her in surprise, barley managing not to.

"What in the hell? You're supposed to be dead."

My family cheered behind us. This did not make sense at all.

"Edward? Where am I?" Her voice came out shaky and a little horse.

"The morgue angel. You died."

Her expression went from confused to  
extremely angry. Her eye's turned blood red like a vampire. This time I  
did drop her.

"OW. My butt, thanks honey I missed you to. I can explain this all to  
you guys, but not here. It's not safe."

I wearily helped Bella up. I wasn't sure what was going on, I just prayed  
Bella hadn't come back evil. I would never be able to destroy her, and no  
one else would be allowed to either. The corner walked back in happily  
humming to himself. He stopped dropping his coffee in shock.

"What the fuc…."

Bella waved her hand. "Sleep this is all a dream, you will remember  
nothing." Without protest, the coroner fell to the floor, snoring like a  
freight train.

"Come on, it's not safe here."

Bella lead us out the door. I kept my hand firmly on her's, I was not  
about to let her go, ever. No matter if she set the whole world on fire, I  
would never leave her again.

An hour later: the Cullen's mansion

Bella POV

"What do you mean; Victoria's going to help you? She tried to kill  
you!"

Edward was really not happy about this whole thing. I had to  
telepathically freeze him twice during my story, so he didn't run out and  
kill Lauren for me. I could feel Victoria lurking in the background of my  
mind waiting to kill, she was wholly agreeing with Edward.

"I'm sorry Edward, but this is going to happen. I just wanted you to  
know. I've got to go soon, I'm not sure if there's a time line on this  
whole deal or not."

"No, stay Bella. I'm not letting you go alone. We're in this  
together."

Edwards eye's began to gleam, which was the first sign he was about to  
dazzle me. I could not look away, and he knew it.

"But you don't kill humans."

"Not the good ones. But the way I see it, they went after you, and  
you're my mate. No one is allowed to touch you." My, my, someone was a little  
possessive.

"Okay Edward, you can help, but I need to be the one to fully kill them.  
Althea said so."

"I want to help to." This shocked me. While Rosalie had become a  
little less hostile towards me, I had not expected the offer. Evidently, my  
surprise was written on my face.

"I know we weren't great friends before, but I want to be now that  
I've been given a second chance. I want a new sister." I got up and  
hugged her hard.

"Thank you Rosalie. I want to be your sister too."

"We can all help." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hell's yes I can't wait to kick some witch ." Emmett of course. begin to flew his muscles. Ready to release his inner killer, on the bad people.

They all began to discuss a battle plan.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah, Emmett?"

"After this is all over, if you get to keep your powers, I so get dibbs on  
your help on Aprils fools day. Together we will be unstoppable."

"Yeah, we will." I only hoped I really would be around after this, and  
Lauren didn't succeed in killing me again.


	6. Chapter 5: almost for Edward and Bella

Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers owns Twilight.

_Text in italics are Victoria's thoughts_

Please read and review

Bella's POV

Edward lead me upstairs, away from the noisy group gathered down stairs. He  
had convinced me to rest before we went on our witch hunt. I didn't have  
the heart to point out the fact that I had sort of been sleeping while I was  
dead. I think he really just wanted to be alone with me, to reaffirm that I was  
back. His hand never let mine go as we walked the hallway to his bedroom, not that  
I mined much. His skin was cool and hard as usual, but it felt perfect to me.  
He was perfect.

Edward opened the door and picked me up bridal style. Carrying me over the  
threshold, he shut the door with his foot, his gaze never leaving mine for a  
moment. Yes he was complete perfect, and all mine. Guess he wasn't the only  
possessive one. He set me on the bed and moved to turn on the stereo.

"Wait, don't go." I tugged him back towards me, not ready to let him  
go yet.

"I thought you might like to hear your lullaby, that's all. I know it  
soothes you."

"It does, but so do you. Now where's the remote?"

"On my dresser, next to my wallet." In my mind I visualized the remote  
and floated it towards where we sat.

"There you go babe, now you don't have to move." He smiled that  
crooked little grin that I loved so much.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

We sat in silence for a few moments, Edward just stroking my hair, and  
humming along to my lullaby. The normalcy helped ease my tension. I  
wasn't sure how I would be able to kill my ex friends. Well Lauren and Tina  
wouldn't be so bad, considering I didn't really know Tina, and Lauren  
had always been a to me. Jessica might be a little difficult, she had been  
cool with me. She had even seemed to accept me back after my whole zombie  
state, when Edward had left. I guess appearances can be deceiving. Just  
like Angela, who would be the worst to kill. We had been pals. I mean, she had  
listened to me poor my heart out time and again over Edward. We had filled  
out graduation invites together, I mean my hand had seriously almost fallen off; there were a lot.

There had been a few sleepovers also. We had spent all night watching old  
80's movies, and quoting the hell out of them the next day. Laughing so  
hard we had nearly peed ourselves. I just didn't get it, why did she have  
to help kill me then? It just didn't make sense. Edward pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head softly.

"A penny for your thoughts my lady?"

"Just thinking about what happened." A growl erupted from Edward; I  
quickly rolled over so I straddled him. Not that it would have stopped  
Edward from leaving to hunt down Lauren. He could have easily moved me, but he  
probably figured I would stop him with my powers.

"Edward, you wanted to know, I was just being honest. It's a lot to  
absorb, that's all."

I moved just a little bit to adjust myself, bad moveon my part. Edward hissed in pleasure, his arms snaking around my waist, dragging me down towards his mouth. His tongue demanded entrance into my  
mouth, and I gladly obeyed. He had never kissed my with so much abandon.  
His hands moved lower, and I groaned in ecstasy. I felt something very hard  
poking me, and I moved a little. His kissed became more fevered. His breathing becoming hot and heavey. If I thought that his dazzling was my downfall I had been wrong. It was his kisses that made me weak. Holy crow I think we were about to do it, finally. He began to undue my shirt, the first button popped off.

_Wow. I always wonder what it would be like, to do Edward. Not as good as my  
James, but he will do. I wonder if he's a boxers or briefs kind of guy.  
I bet he's a briefs kind. He's kind of uptight. Probably has his  
underwear and sock drawers organized by color. Wait maybe he goes commando._

  
Well, talk about a buzz kill. I had completely forgotten about Victoria co  
living in my body. No way was I going to let her bare witness to something this  
intimate. I should just get naked and put it on you tube; it might be a  
little less embarrassing. Nope, not giving Victoria a free peep show.

"Edward, stop." His hands instantly frozen on the last button of my  
shirt.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you? I bet I did. Hang on love I'll call  
Carlisle." I threw my hand over his mouth, and shook my head no.  
_  
I never get to have fun anymore. You people killed me, then I have to help  
you, now I can't even get a free . This is not fair. Now let me tell you,  
that was an okay kiss, but James could do so much better. There was this  
onetime, we had just finished a kill and the blood was everywhere. James  
ripped off my clothes and then……..  
_  
"Shut up right now!" Surprisingly she shut up. Unfortunately it gave  
Edward the wrong impression. He pushed me off gently and went back to just  
holding my hand, pinching the bridge of his nose with his other free hand.

"Fine, I'm sorry I was worried."

"No, Edward it's okay really. I wanted to, believe me."

"Then why did you stop?"

"Victoria has got a little to vocal in my head, and as much as I'd like  
to, I can't do it with her watching us."

"Oh hell, I forgot about her. I was just so happy to have you back with  
me, I lost my rational train of thought. I wanted to give you something you  
had always wanted. It was irresponsible and I could have lost control and hurt  
you. I'm incredibly sorry….."

"It's fine; in fact if Victoria wasn't here, I wouldn't have stopped  
you. You have to remember, I'm powerful now, and I would be able to stop  
you if you lost control. But I wouldn't have had to, because you would never  
hurtme" He pulled the silk covers over our bodies.

"Sleep now, Bella you have a long day ahead." He kissed me one more  
time, without as much force as before. It was kind of disappointing. I really  
would kick Laurens next time I saw her. This was all her fault and she  
deserved to be fed to a pack of hungry, rabid werewolves. The hum of my  
lullaby started again, and my eyes began to drop.

"Sleep well angel."

"Edward?" I mumbled half asleep.

"Yes love?"

"What kind of underwear do you wear?" I didn't get an answer, the  
humming just grew louder. I think I vaguely heard Emmett's booming laugh from downstairs.  
The next things I knew I was out like a light.


	7. Chapter 6: A return

Angela's pov

I don't remember how long it took me to awaken. Hopefully it hadn't  
been too long. Bella didn't have much time. I struggled to sit up as best I  
could. Doing a quick glance over myself, I came to the conclusion that  
nothing had been seriously damaged. In fact the only thing that felt really  
bad was the magic withdrawal body had already begun to go through. I felt  
like a junkie who needed a good fix, but had been locked away in a maximum  
state security prison.

"Oh god, please help me."

I couldn't concentrate on anything at this point. Screw Bella, this was  
all her fault. If only she had figured out she belonged to the coven, not  
the vampires, life would have been fine. But oh no, she had to ruin everything.  
I hated her at this moment. Hell I hated everyone I had ever meant at this  
moment. I hated Lauren and her petty problems. I hated Jessica, Tina, my  
mom.

Yes especially my mom, if she never would have had me I would not be in this  
mess now. I resented her so much for bringing me into this world. She  
always told me what a disappointment I had turned out to be. Not in front of anyone just when we were alone doing spells. I wasn't magically strong enough to be the coven leader. Granted I was second in command, but  
still second none the less. I had never hadit in me to point out that our  
particular brand of witches inherit the amount of power that their mothers  
had. Unless you were destined to be the omega witch. That was like winning  
the lottery, it only happened once every one hundred years and that girl got  
powers beyond the imagination.

Which I think disappointed mom, she hadn't produced the omega. Just a  
second string daughter, who was never good enough. God, no one told me that  
magic withdrawal left you with so much bitterness. I tried to calm down.  
It was not anyone else's fault but my own. We all choose our own destinies  
in a way. I had made the choice to try and save Bella, and it had backfired.

I don't think either one of us were safe. Hell I didn't even know if  
she still lived. I felt so wretched for my whole train of thought. I didn't  
hate anyone; it truly wasn't in my nature to. Well with the exception of  
my former coven that is. Murderous ugly trolls. Oopps, guess I let my  
withdrawal take hold again. I needed to get up and get moving before the removal of my  
powers took effect. Time was my enemy now.

"Time is always the enemy to humans my child."

I turned to the voice, it was angelic. My eye's popped open in surprise.  
No it couldn't be the goddess Morana. The goddess of death. A sob  
escaped my lips; it was in that moment I knew I was going to die. A pissed off godess was not a good thing.

"Silly little mortal, you played a very dangerous game earlier. You do  
not get to play with magic, with no repercussions."

"I'm so sorry, your highness."

I staggered to my feet, so I was in a half bow in front of her.

"Does Bella live?"

Morana's anger at my question shook the whole building. Near by I heard  
the window's shatter. Her faces contorted and her eyes went black like  
the night. I shut my mouth and quivered in fear. I was royally screwed.

"YOU STUIPD LITTLE MORTAL DO NOT QUESTION ME!" She paused trying to  
calm herself.

"Not after the stunt your coven pulled. I should incinerate you right  
now. You all deceived me. That's rule number one: don't anger the gods."

"Calm down my sister. She only followed her leader. I must remind you  
that Angela did try to stop the spell. Bella lives now and is going to  
fix everything."

A new voice cut through our conversation. Morana nearly growled in  
frustration that her little rant had been cut off. If I could have I would be jumping for joy. Alethea knelt next to me,  
and gently wiped away the tears pooling down my face.

"Don't worry. Once Morana calms down this wont be so bad."

"What are you now, Alethea the goddess of compassion? I will not be  
calm!!"

"NO Morana, I'm still in the truth business. But you may leave if you  
wish to chill out as these humans like to say. I was sent here by Arawan, the god of war and  
revenge."

"What does our dear brother have to do in all this?"

"He was at the last council meeting; he was interested in our revenge  
plan. Thought he could spice it up with some more allies for Bella. He seems to love a good drama more than you."

"He's already given her Victoria. Plus this mortal has no  
powers now."

Both goddesses turned to me. My fate seemed to hang in the  
balance. I really hoped this turned out in my favor. Morana seemed almost smug that I  
would die right then and there. I really was begging to just give up any hope.

"We can give her powers back for a time. Bella and the vampires are  
strong, but Bella will need someone to show her how to control the magic, so  
it doesn't hurt an innocent."

I nodded in agreement, remembering when my powers had manifested. They  
were so out of control at first. I had caused a major blackout in Ohio, New York  
and New Jersey. People had been without electric for days.

"Fine, do as you wish sister. I will have no part in it. Unless I choose  
otherwise. We may meet again Angela. Do not be foolish this time." Without another word Morana faded away like a ghost would. Talk about creepy. Althea laughed.

"I love my sister, but she can be so dramatic."

"Thank you, Althea."

"You're welcome, Angela. Now let's get your powers back. I think you  
could use them right about now. After that's over there are things to be  
discussed. This won't be easy."

In my heart I knew that to be one of the truest statements I had ever heard  
in my life. I couldn't wait to have them back. I would never use them  
for bad on my own accord again, after this whole mess was over. It was time to  
help the innocent again. I would not just fade away into the background. This time it was personal.

A.N.- Please read and review. I'm putting off laundry to write this. Much to the objection of my hubby. But honestly between writing or laundry I'm just picking the lesser of two evils. :) Damn vile laundry, how I despise you.

AN 2-Thank you to my wonderful Beta Cubye4 for fixing all my mistakes. Lord knows there's alot of them. :)


	8. Chapter 7: A dance

**Morana POV**

I could not believe the lack of respect my sisters and brothers were showing  
me. I was a goddess, who had brought legions of grown men to their knees.  
People had once heard my name and quaked in fear. I was the bringer of  
death, for the love of everything holy. Oh, but now I was being used for evil by a  
bunch of teenagers. Little pathetic mortals, I should just let a plague  
rain down upon them all. Yes, one that would bring death and sorrow. I cackled  
madly to myself as I passed Lily, the goddess of life. I was in such a sour  
mood, as I passed her garden, I lightly ran my finger over her roses. The  
stupid things began to wilt and turn black. Lily gasped in surprise and  
anguish. She muttered a protest and quickly set about to bring the flowers  
back to life. I felt marginally better now that someone else was in such a  
crappy mood like me.

"Morana, that was not a very nice thing to do."

I ignored her and continued on my way through the Fade Away. I should  
visit the underworld soon. I'm sure there was a soul down there that I  
could play with. I quickly turned around towards Lily and shoot a bolt of  
fire into the rose bush. She yelped and quickly beat the fire into the  
ground; huffing and puffing like the wolf in the story little human children  
loved so much.

"Opps, sorry Lily. My finger slipped."

She cast me a doubtful glance, but remained silent. Probably waiting for  
my next attack. It wouldn't come though. I felt guilty already; Lily had  
not participated in this whole mess. In fact she usually just stayed in her  
garden talking to her flowers. I needed to get out of this place, away from  
everyone. I would think of a way to get that coven. It was my right as the  
scorned goddess to avenge her and damn it I would. How could I not, I  
would be the laughing stock of the whole Fade. The coven would die by my  
hands. I would take out anyone who stood in my way. Even that girl with the  
Vampires. She had died once already, I would not be sad if she died again.  
I had come up with a plan of my own. I would take out all of Forks if I had  
to.

**Bella's pov**

I laid in the meadow, happily talking to Edward. It was beautiful out here  
the sun was begging to sink into the sky. Edward still sparkled like there were a  
million little diamonds in his skin.

"What are you thinking love?"

"I'm so glad to be in your arms again. I just wish life could stay this  
way. I don't want to fight with anyone, I just want to be with you."

"Forever love, I'm a part of you forever." Gently he got up, pulling  
me with him. He just stood there holding me close.

"Do you trust me Bella?"

"With my whole heart and soul."

Softly in the background out of no where, music began playing. It took me a  
moment to recognize the song. When it triggered in my brain, I squealed in  
happiness. It was I Don't Want to Miss a Thing, by Aerosmith.

I always had loved this song. It fit Edward and me to the T. It was the most romantic  
song ever. After my lullaby of course.

Edward pulled me so my head rested across his chest, leading me into a  
series of slow dance moves. For once I didn't stumble, my moves were almost graceful. The stars seemed to  
light the sky, somehow a million of them seemed to dance along with us. I  
briefly wondered when the sun had set, but could not recall. I listened as  
Edward began to sing. It was so beautiful; I wanted to weep for joy.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  


As the song began to end, Edward bent his mouth to mine in a gentle kiss. I  
was in complete bliss right now nothing could ruin this moment. I loved him with all my heart, and thanked  
the powers above that I had got to come back to him. He pulled back to look  
into my eyes.

"It's time Bella."

"Time for what Edward?"

"To Die and I'm not Edward."

He moved so fast I had no time to react or use my magic. James was now  
holding me. The monster that haunted me at night. The one who had tried to  
kill me in the ballet studio. The one who gave me the scar I will always bear on my arm.

Where had Edward gone? Was this more magic being used against me? Before I  
had time to ponder anymore his teeth sunk into the tender part of my neck, the  
venom instantly began to burn. I couldn't move, even if I wanted to. I  
could not figure out what was happening. I had just gotten back from dieing.  
I did the only thing I could do as the venom spread, I screamed. I screamed  
for all that I was loosing again. I screamed  
for my Edward.

_AN: Hahahahaha. A cliffy. So here's the deal. I'm holding the next chapter as ransom. If you want another one soon all I ask for is 5 reveiws. Even if it just says hi. I'll be happy._ _As long as they aren't extra flamey. I don't mind what they say. _

_Oh yeah in case I need to put a disclaimer: Song is by Areosmith. Even though I already said that. Just don't want to get sued. I'm broke enough as it is._


	9. Chapter 8: what happens next

**Edward POV**

"Bella wake up……"

I shook my love as gently as I could, trying to get her to respond with  
little success, this was madness. Everything had been just fine moments  
ago, she had been sleeping soundly in my arms. Then she had started thrashing  
around and crying. Then, just as quickly, her whole body went still. She  
was breathing heavily though and her heart beat was racing. Really I should be  
used to this sort of thing; she often had nightmares, but this felt far more  
sinister then your average boogeyman.

"Come back to me please…." I tried again. I had already lost her  
once; I would not allow it to happen for a second time. But how did one fight the  
enemy within? It's not like there was a manual for this sort of thing.

Suddenly a bright green light enveloped us both. Instinctively I recognized  
it as a protective force field. Even in her euphonious, Bella was trying to  
protect me. I felt the love I had for her double, she was my heart and soul.

I really needed to wake her up. She was still breathing, but it seemed I  
heard my door break, and I glanced up in time to see Emmett burst in the room,  
ready to kick some ass and take some names. Fortunately, he had enough sense to notice  
the field, and stopped within inches of falling into it.

"What in the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Bella, she was having a nightmare, I tired to wake her, but this happened  
instead."

I looked past him to Alice and the rest of my family, trying to read their  
thoughts, to see if anyone was thinking anything useful. I was met with  
complete and utter silence. Sweet mother of pearl, everything was being  
blocked by the field. The one time I wanted my power, and it was a million  
miles away. Great, so I'd have tohis the old fashioned way.

"Anyone have any ideas on how to wake up sleeping beauty and get this  
field down?" Without thinking, Emmett touched the field, and was sent flying  
backwards into my CD collection. He lay in the rubble that was once my  
collection and groaned.

"Ugh, I guess touching that field is a bad thing."

I sighed in relief that he had not been seriously hurt. He may be a big  
knuckle head sometimes, but he was the best brother a guy could have.  
Rosalie, who had rushed to his side, let out a loud growl.

"Edward, wake that girl up now. I'm trying to be nicer to her now, but  
I will not allow her to hurt everyone we care about."

"She didn't mean for that to happen," I growled back, ready to defend  
Bella if necessary.

"Enough both of you. It was an accident; I'm fine the only thing hurt  
is my pride." Emmett stood up, and brushed himself off. My CD's cracked  
some more under his feet and I couldn't help but wince.

"Oopps, sorry Edward."

"It's okay. At least it wasn't the Volvo." Emmett cracked his  
normal grin.

A knock on the front door interrupted our conversation.

"Oh what now?"

Esme left the room to go answer it. I heard the door open and Esme gasp in  
surprise. I heard her trying to keep the person on the porch.

"EDWARD, WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU TO MY DAUGHTER'S BODY?"

I gulped, how could we have forgotten that a missing body in the morgue  
would be noticed? This situation had just gone from bad to worse. Bella  
once again began to thrash around in my arms, muttering in her nightmares. I  
leaned down and kissed her on the lips quickly. I hoped Charlie wouldn't  
get past Esme, or else there would be a lot more explaining to be done. I  
looked down at Bella, her breathing had become more even and her heart rate had  
slowed down. Then slowly her beautiful brown eyes popped open. I kissed  
her again. Relief washed throughtout my body. At least we could sort out this whole mess together now.

"What's going on?" Before I could respond or convey any sort of  
happiness, Charlie bellowed from below, reminding me that he was waiting.

"EDWARD I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE!!"

AN: Thank you to everyone whose reviewed. You all are the best :)


	10. Chapter 9: Breaking down the wall

**Disclaimer: I own nothing someone else does.**

**Thoughts in itialics are Bellas. ****Thoughts in bold are Victorias.**

Bella POV

The pain began to fade away once again, and my mind became clear. There was no James, he was dead and gone. He had only been a figment of my imagination. Thank God, while Victoria may have been happy to see her lover again, I most  
certainly did not share her joy. I felt cold lips upon my own, and followed them like a beacon out of my nightmare.

I opened my eyes to find Edward hovering nervously above me. A green field surrounded the bed, and the whole family minus Esme lurked a safe distance away. This was turning out to be the strangest time in my life by far.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

My question was answered not by anyone in the room, but by a voice I had  
never thought I would hear again.

"EDWARD, I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE!!"

I felt the tears rushing to escape. While I had always known I would have to leave my dad eventually, I had thought I would at least get a proper goodbye. But no, that chance had been taken away from me by a cold hearted witch. I longed to run down the stairs and into his arms like I had done when I was six and the summer storms had frightened me. I had sat perfectly still and listened to the rain fall for an hour. Charlie just sat there rubbing soothing circles on my back and telling me stories about how the thunder was just God bowling and he had gotten a strike. While I may have been young, even I had known that was not the case. But it had stopped me from thinking about the storm. It had been one of the few times I had ever been close to my father. I wished I could have had more time with him.

"Bella, I need you to let me out of here." Edward's voice broke through my thoughts, reminding me that we had a problem.

"I can't. I don't even know how I put it up." I shrugged my  
shoulders, and tired to think of how to get it down.

"Doesn't Victoria know?" Alice asked.

"Hang on I'll ask her." I searched my mind looking for the women who was sharing my body with me. It was funny how Victoria only popped up into my brain when I was least expecting her to.

_(Hello Victoria where are you? I could really use your help._)

**(Oh goody is it time to kill someone?)**

_(No I need your help to take down a force field.)_

**(Sorry kiddo that's not my fortay. I have no clue on that one. Now if you  
need help slicing someone's throat I'm the go to girl. All the hocus  
pocus stuff is out of my league.)  
**

I growled in frustration. Some help she was. I was getting nervous, nearly five minutes had past and Charlie was still waiting for Edward. We were all doomed, so I did what any girl in my situation would do. I grabbed Edward, yanked him down to my level, and planted a big kiss right on that perfect mouth of his. He sat back in a stupor not quite sure what to say, his crooked grin coming to the fore.

"Well, I guess that solved it. Bella's super power is kissing. It didn't help us any but was entertaining to see Edward get man handled by a human. If you can call it that," Emmett said cracking his own grin. "Now  
to figure out how to take down this field."

"I think I can help."

A new voice said from Edwards's door. My eye's clouded over in anger at the last voice I had wanted to hear, so I said the  
first thing that came to mind.

"My God Edward, how many people can your room possibly hold?" He growled loudly and I think he would have killed the girl, had it not been for the field around us.

"Angela, how could you?"

I asked, not bothering to hide the hurt in my voice. I was surprised that no one had attacked her yet. For there being  
this many vampire's in one room, there sure was a lot of surprise visitors popping up.

"I didn't want to Bella. I was forced to by Lauren. She's the coven leader you know. I attempted to blotch it, and nearly paid for it with my own life. I was brought back to help you. Look I even put Charlie in a time  
freeze so he wouldn't come up here."

As much as I wanted to hate her, I couldn't. I tend to have this whole forgiveness thing going on. I didn't have the strength to hate her right now. I believed her, when she said she was sent to help me. I glanced around at the vampire's, noticing that no one had moved a muscle.

"Did you freeze them to?"

"I had to; they would have killed me before I even got into the room. The vampire's can hear us, but I've also blocked Charlie so he can't. It will save us some time and effort. We have to hurry though, I can't hold on much longer to this spell. I'm not that strong."

Edward looked into my eyes not quite believing I was just going to forgive her like that. His eyes were completely black and he would glance at Angela every so often.

"Now hang on just a minute, she helped kill you earlier, now we are just  
going to pretend it didn't happen?"

"Edward, you can read her mind after we get the field down," I  
pointed out.

"Bella, if I didn't know she was a witch, then I wouldn't know if she  
was lying now," he countered.

"Just trust me Edward, please." I put on my best puppy dog face.

"Okay, but witch if I even hear you breath funny, I will kill you," he  
promised meaning every word.

"Fine, so we have an accord then?"

"Yeah whatever, just tell us how to get out of here," I mumbled.

"Okay, sit back and close your eyes." I did as she said.

"Now think of a nice calm happy safe place. Stay completely relaxed. You're  
safe Bella. No one can hurt you here."

I thought of my meadow and laying out in the sun with Edward holding me. His skin sparkled like a million diamonds were etched into his skin.

"Okay, open them Bella."

Once again I did as she asked and was beyond thrilled to see the field gone. I stood up and stretched, glad to be free  
once again. I hugged Edward, who also stood. He had placed himself between Angela  
and me, just to be safe.

"Can you please unfreeze the rest of my family now?" he asked  
patiently, I could tell he was reading her thoughts.

"Yeah, sure." She waved her fingers and everyone was able to move again.

Alice looked a little miffed. "I don't like this, why didn't I get a  
vision about that happening?"

"Magic my dear." Angela pointed out.

"EDWARD CULLEN GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'M COMING UP,"

Charlie  
screamed, I guess I should have told Angela to leave him frozen for a few  
moments more.

Please read and review :)


	11. Chapter 10: A Plan

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. :(**

**Angela's POV**

Double damn, that father of Bella's was getting annoying. Yes, I could understand he was hurting because his daughter was supposedly dead. I needed to come up with a plan and fast. He probably wouldn't wait much longer till he stormed up the stairs and opened fire on Edward. Not that the bullets would hurt him, he is after all bullet proof. An idea began to form in my head, I smiled brightly and Edward nodded in agreement, seliently he had been reading my mind. Alice began to bounce around a huge smile on her face.

"That will work." She giggled a little.

"Hey can you fill in for the people who aren't mind readers or future seers?" Emmett asked slightly irate to be left out in the dark, so to speak. Quickly I filled them in on the plan. It would require quite a bit of concentration and power from both Bella and myself. But I was quite confident that we could pull it off.

**Charlie's POV  
**

I was just about to slip past Esme and go looking for Edward myself. I was tired of this cat and mouse game we seemed to have going on. I was also hurting emotionally right now, I felt like I was about to have a nervous breakdown. I had lost my daughter, there is no greater pain then losing a child. It felt like a hole had been ripped into my heart and I don't think it will ever be filled again.

Alice slipped down the stairs and came over to my side. Without warning, she crushed herself into me hugging me tightly. Slightly caught off guard, I returned the hug.

"OH da…I mean Charlie, I never thought I'd see you again." I patted her back in a reassuring matter. Something seemed off with her, but it could of just been from the pain of losing someone she considered a sister.

"There, there of course you will. I'm not going anywhere."

Except maybe prison if I find out Edward had anything to do with the disappearance of Bella's body. I'd be damned if I would let him pull some Romeo type bull crap.

"Edward didn't take my……..I mean Bella's body. I've been with him all night, until about five minutes ago, he left saying he needed to clear his head for a bit." The cop in me could tell she was lying. Even though a small part of me wanted to believe her.

"I have to tell you something," she said pulling away so she could look into my eyes.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Awhile ago Bella and I had been talking. She wanted me to tell you if anything ever happened to her that she loves you very much. You've been there for her a lot these last couple of years. Especially when Edward left her. I….I mean she didn't realize it at the time, but she did later on. She didn't want you to mourn her for long……"

Alice had stopped talking and was now sobbing in my arms. I brushed the tears away and placed a fatherly type kiss on her head.

The moment was interrupted by my cell phone ringing, causing us both to jump.

"Sorry, I have to take this. It could be important," I said while snapping my phone open.

"Hello, this is Chief Swan."

"Mr. Swan this is Lou, down in the morgue. I'm sorry but we found your daughter's body. Someone put her in the wrong freezer. We are so sorry."

I bit back my anger at the incompetence of the morgue staff. I was glad Edward had not been home earlier. I would defiantly have been feeling like the worlds biggest jack ass right about now.

"Are you there sir?" Lou asked.

"Yeah I'm here, sorry. I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

I closed the phone without waiting for a response. I turned to Alice and Esme and filled them in on the morgue and how they had found Bella's body. I fought back the tears. At least when the body had been missing, I could think that Bella wasn't gone. It was foolish of me, I know. But hey, we all have our own ways of dealing with grief.

"I'm sorry I came in here yelling and seeming like a psycho," I said, turning to leave.

"I completely understand there's no need to apologize." Esme said with a kind smile.

"Can you not mention this to Edward?"

"Sure, it's already been forgotten."

**Esme pov.  
**  
I kept the sympathy smile on my face, as Charlie turned towards the door to leave. He was all the way down the steps, when Alice ran out the doors after him. I watched as she tripped over the bottom step, to my amazement Charlie  
somehow turned and caught her before she fell flat on her face. I was rather concerned, Alice had always been graceful. Now she was crying, tripping and hugging Charlie like he was her life line. Alice tightened up and hugged Charlie one last time.

"Good bye for now," she said finally, she turned back and Charlie climbed into his cruiser and left. I patiently waited for her to re-enter the house.

"What in the world is going on here?" Alice swayed a little like she was dizzy, instantly I was at her side ready to catch her. All of a sudden another Alice came flying down the stairs.

"That was great, Bella. He totally believes that the morgue screwed up and that your body is back in its rightful place," the new Alice said with the exuberance of a 6 year old.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" I was getting a little freaked out here, with there being two Alice's. I could just picture the credit card bills doubling. I'm sure Jasper might be pleased though.

"Sorry, you must have been distracted with Charlie earlier so you didn't hear the plan," the dizzy Alice muttered. The other bouncy Alice nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so that's Bella, they used a glamour to make her look like me. It gave her a chance to say good bye to her dad. It's getting way too dangerous around here and it would be impossible to explain why she's alive to him. Also it provided a distraction so Edward could take Angela to the morgue to glamour up a body for Bella. Edward went because he's the  
fastest and could help create the perfect Bella body. Since he does seem to have her body memorized. He didn't want to go, but Bella convinced him it was for the best."

Bouncy Alice summed it up rather well. It did explain why there were two of her and why she had tripped going down the stairs. I guess that did make sense. The dizzy Alice's form changed suddenly into the normal Bella. I really didn't like how this magic was making everything so complicated. It made me feel like my vampire powers were almost useless. Bella's eyes rolled back and she began to topple over. Using my vampire reflexes I caught her, I guess they weren't completely useless after all.


	12. Chapter 11: The Wolves Attack

**Disclaimer : I still don't own Twilight :( **

**Bella's POV  
**  
Okay, this whole passing out and waking up thing was really getting on my nerves. It seemed like I was spending most of my time unconscious. I opened my eyes quickly and instantly regreted it as everything spun around me. I focused and waited for the room to stop spinning. All this magic stuff really can take a lot out of a girl. Esme and Alice let out a sigh of relief.

"Good thing you woke up before Edward got back, he would probably start a petition that says no more magic for Bella," Alice said.

"Yeah, I think he already has. Not that it will do any good. " I replied. I slowly I got up and ran a shaky hand through my hair which I was sure looked like a rat's nest. Alice's eyes lit up and she squealed in excitement. I made a note to ask Carlisle if it was possible for a vampire to have an attention disorder.

"You know what would make you feel better? A make over, I'll be right back."

Before I could protest Alice ran up to her room to gather her supplies. I briefly debated using my force field trick to keep her at bay.

"Don't you dare Isabella Swan. I will find a way through that field eventually," Alice called back down towards me. Damn those visions of hers. I huffed and looked at Esme hopefully. She held up her hands in a don't look at me gesture.

"Sorry Bella, not even I want to get in the middle of this one. She might decide to give me a make over instead. Oh darn, I think the cat needs to be let out." Esme said and flew out the front door before I could even attempt to utter a single word. I did mange to though, none the less.

"Esme, you guys don't have a cat." Well if that wasn't a lame excuse if I ever heard one. Alice returned and placed a chair in the middle of the room. She picked me up and placed me in the chair.

"Don't worry Bella; your hair will be perfect in no time. I'll be done before Edward and the others get back." To my utter horror, the torture began.

**2 hours later**

_I will not kill my future sister, I will not kill my future sister._

I kept repeating that motto over and over again in my head. Where in the hell was Edward? I mean, surely he should have been back by now, but no, I had endured the longest make over of my entire life. I was not happy about this at all, and was about to voice my displeasure when the front door banged open and a bruised and disheveled Angela raced in. Tears were streaking down her face.

She sobbed uncontrollably, and I was by her side in an instant. She had been attacked, Edward had been with her. I would never forgive myself if something had happened to Edward. I was the one who had convinced him to go after all. This was all my fault. The guilt and anguish were over taking me and I still had no clue as to what was going on.

"We were attacked on the way out of the morgue. It's the werewolves, they've gone crazy Bella. I'm not sure, but I think someone's controlling them. The pack destroyed most of downtown. A few of the town people have been hurt, maybe even killed. I'm not sure. The police were arriving when Edward told me to run. I didn't want to, but he made me promise to find you and help keep you safe." Angela began to sob again.

Alice was frightened; she had sent Jasper and the rest of the family out to look for Angela and Edward after they hadn't returned from the morgue about fifteen minutes ago.

"Bella you stay here with Angela. I'm going out there." She left and I rolled my eyes, did she really think I would just stay put? I mean I did have magic powers now.

"It's not Lauren doing this Bella, The power is stronger then hers and it feels a lot older. More experienced." I needed to get out there right now and find my family.

"I'm going to, Angela stay here and rest. I'll be right back, I hope."

I had to find Edward he was the love of my life, if anything happened to him, I might as well be dead to. Then another, almost as horrifying thought crossed my mind. Charlie would be out there trying to control the "bears," as everyone called them. But unlike Edward and his family, Charlie did not have vampire strength. He would be in big trouble. I bolted from the house, surprising myself when I didn't trip. I had to save the people who mattered the most to me.

**AN: PLEASE read and review :) I would be ever so happy. Just no FLAMES please. That would make me sad :(**


	13. UGH! :

AN: Sorry to all the readers who liked this story. But I wont be writing any more Twilight stuff for awhile. I just got done reading Breaking Dawn and I not sure how I felt about it. Right now I'm in utter confusion. I loved the first three books but this one was just……I'm not gonna say anything. I think I just need to take a break and see how I feel about it later on. I'll continue Fade Away when I get over the shock and slight disappointment that I am currently feeling.


End file.
